Conventional watchbands are designed to position a watch on the user's wrist. Because the wristwatch has become a fashion accessory, the watchband has been designed and redesigned to keep in step with current trends in fashion. Regardless of this constant design and redesign, watchbands have primarily retained their basic form and function. The watchband remains a strap with a watch secured to it which goes around the wrist of the user. This strap may be made of leather, metal or plastic and may be elastic or have either a buckle or clasp. Whatever form the watchband takes, its purpose is to position a wristwatch on the users wrist.
Current fashion trends have produced variations on this. No longer is a single wristwatch worn on the wrist of one arm, it is now fashionable to have multiple wristwatches worn on either the right or left or both wrists. One current trend is to wear multiple wristwatches in line from the base of the wrist and up the bare forearm. Wristwatches can even be found on the ankles of some fashion trend setters. As the above demonstrates, the fashion trends of the wearing of wristwatches no longer are limited to a single watch on a single wrist, the current direction of the fashion is away from the ordinary and towards the unconventional.